Nouveau monde
by tonti
Summary: Mathew Ridley est un jeune garçon vivant dans la banlieue londonienne, celui-ci va vivre un événement qui va changer sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Donc voilà le premier chapitre de ma fanfic, j'espère que celle ci vous plaira, sa sera un peut particulier comme concept et vous verrez pourquoi :D

I Préparatifs de sortie

On était au début du moi de juin dans la banlieue londonienne, pour beaucoup d'écoliers en Angleterre, il s'agissait du dernier moi d'école avant les vacances d'été. Pour le jeune Mathew, c'était aussi un passage, dernière année en primaire, il faut bien en profiter. L'école a prévu d'ailleurs pour sa classe une sortie de fin d'année dans le Sussex dans la ville côtière de Brightone. L'école de Camelot avait un partenariat avec l'un des collèges de la ville, ce qui faisait qu'en même temps pour les dernières années, ils pouvaient découvrir le passage au collège.

Dans la petite classe de Mrs Weasley, les derniers préparatifs se faisaient pour que tous les élèves puissent préparer la sortie dans le calme, notamment avec un énième rappellent sur ce que tout le monde doit apporter, brosse à dents, serviette, shampoing, slip (ce qui avait provoqué un petit ricanement dans la classe a la prononciation de ce mot) et tout ce qui sera nécessaire. Avec un rappel comme quoi les téléphones portables seront interdits et pris dans le car. Mathew comme beaucoup de ses camarades avait un téléphone portable et l'annonce de la confiscation des téléphones en début de séjour n'a pas manqué d'en faire râler plus d'un, la mère d'une fille du nom d'Helena était même venu un soir pour savoir pourquoi les élèves n'ont-ils pas le droit à leurs téléphones, mais la maîtresse était restée intransigeante. Il s'agissait d'une enseignante assez âgée et qui selon le père de Mathew n'était pas loin de la retraite, elle avait des cheveux gris bouclés et une peau constellée de taches de rousseur. Malgré cette apparence intransigeante c'était une enseignante très appréciée dans l'école, mais qui apparemment avait vécu des moments très difficiles, le père de Mathew du moins disait cela.

Mathew ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père cheveux cour, dru et une certaine finesse de corps. Son père était un ex SAS* qui avait été blessé en Afghanistan il y'a 6 ans de cela, depuis sa mère a décidé de divorcer prétextant que son mari l'avait trompé. En vrai, il s'agissait d'un problème d'argent, la mère de Mathew possédait une entreprise d'assurance et leur niveau de vie était très élevé, mais la crise était passée par là, et l'entreprise de sa mère avait fini par s'écrouler suite à une longue année pendant laquelle la mère de Mathew et son père se sont beaucoup disputé pour des histoires d'argent. Ils se sont séparé, en vendant leur maison à Londres, son père avait eu la garde et au final, ils se sont installé dans le quartier de Peckham juste en face de l'école ou Mathew se trouve, tandis que sa mère était parti vivre un temps à Bristol chez ses parents puis n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis 2 ans.

Après le long discourt de Mrs Weasley à propos de leur sortie en classe verte prévue pour la semaine prochaine, la cloche sonna, en réalité il s'agissait plus d'une musique que choisissait chacun leur tour, chacune des classes de l'école. Le week-end était arrivé et Mathew accompagné de ses deux amis Harris et William se dirigeait vers la sortie. C'était le trio inséparable. Harris était petit pour son age et avait les cheveux blonds et avait des yeux bleu clair, sans doute, des origines germaniques ou bien nordiques, son père travaillait dans un garage pour moto et sa mère en tant que femme de ménage. William était roux sans tache de rousseur et vivait avec sa mère. Dès leur rencontre, ils ont enchaîné tous les coups, mais malgré tout les différents enseignants qu'ils ont eu les appréciaient pour leur sérieux dans leur travail à l'école. Mathew avait invité ses deux amis pour le goûter ainsi que pour jouer à la PlayStation 4 que son père lui avait offert pour ses onze ans deux semaines auparavant. Son père avait toujours interdit à son fils de jouer à des jeux de guerres et se montrait toujours extrêmement ferme à ce sujet, donc comme la plupart du temps il s'agissait d'un bon jeu de courses automobiles. Depuis que ses parents avaient amené Mathew au 24h du Mans en France à ses 5 ans, il s'était pris pour passion pour les voitures. C'est pour cela que sa bibliothèque de jeu se composait essentiellement de jeux de course, ainsi ils partageaient cette passion avec son père.

Le trio arriva au pied du bâtiment ou vit Mathew, celui-ci se trouve juste en face de la sortie de l'école sur la Green Hundred, il s'agit d'un bâtiment de brique datant des années 70, Mathew vivait au rez-de-chaussée et ne s'embêtait pas à passer par l'entrée pour aller dans l'appartement et passait par le petit balcon faisant face à l'école. Ainsi, le trio rentra dans le petit appartement des Ridley et entra dans le salon où se trouvait la télé accueilli par le père de Mathew.

-Je vois comme toujours, que vous ne prenez pas la peine de passer par l'entrée, il afficha un air amusé en les voyant rentrer comme cela, Harris et William qui avaient été réticent pour passer par là étaient effrayés a la vue du père de Mathew et se préparaient à partir en courant en repartant de là où ils venaient.

-C'est parce que c'est plus court en passant par là, et puis au moins on a moins de rue à traverser, papa, tenta de rassurer Mathew. En général, cela ne posait pas de soucis que Mathew fasse cela, mais le fait que ses deux amis soient présents avec, lui pouvait, peut-être, poser problème. Mais son père ne dit rien et leur proposa de prendre un goûter. En général, il s'agissait d'un bon brownie en face de leur jeu sur la télévision, le père de Mathew n'avait aucun problème à les laisser jouer, car lui aussi participait et jouait avec les enfants, c'était un peut la tradition du vendredi et depuis que Mathew avait reçu sa PS4 pour son anniversaire 2 semaines auparavant c'était chez lui que le trio avait décidé d'aller. Il s'était mis sur le seul jeu de courses que Mathew possédait et auquel on pouvait jouer à plusieurs dessus, et il s'agissait d'un jeu de moto au plus grand malheur de son père. Son père avait toujours montré un grand mépris envers les motards, mais Mathew ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce mépris, lui n'avait pas ce problème, mais il avait quelques a priori, ce qui provoquait toujours de petites disputes avec Harris qui avait un père motard. Le point culminant de la soirée allait être le duel entre Harris et Mathew, il s'agissait d'une sorte de tradition et celui qui perdait recevait un gage à faire pour la semaine qui suivait. C'était toujours assez tendu car Harris avait sa fierté et ne voulait pas perdre et rendre honneur à son père motard.

-Alors prêt à prendre ta dérouillée ? Lança-t-il à Harris en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Je crois pas, ça va être comme la semaine dernière, tu vas te prendre au moins 3 tours d'avance.

Ainsi commença le duel entre les deux enfants, Harris comme toujours avait l'avantage et devança d'un demi-tour Mathew. Mathew qui n'était pas forcement mauvais perdant, mais qui commençait à en avoir assez de se prendre une raclé face à son ami, et son père qui ne manquait pas de l'ennuyer avec cela une foi ses amis partis. Au dernier tour pour Harris, Mathew se concentra de plus en plus essayant de faire le moins d'erreurs possible, et celui-ci ressenti comme une sorte de prise de conscience en lui et commença à effectuer le parcours intuitivement en enchaînant les virages et les bosses sans aucun problème et son ami lui commença à bien se planter comme s'il ne savait plus jouer, ainsi à tous les virages, il ne freinait pas à temps ou anticipait mal les bosses bien que celui-ci connaissait bien le jeu. Mathew le regarda surpris, mais continua la course le sourire aux lèvres et réussit à le dépasser cent mètres avant la ligne. Mathew lança sa manette en l'air et s'écria :

-JE T AVAIS BIEN DIS TIENS, QUI VA DEVOIR APELLER LA MAITRESSE MAMAN EN FACE DE TOUTE LA CLASSE ?

Harris lui semblait complètement déconfit face à sa défaite complètement inattendue.

-Pour un fils de motard, je m'attendais à mieux, tu es sur que ce ne sont pas des mobylettes que ton père conduit, lança son père d'un petit air moqueur.

-C'est de la triche, vous avez trafiqué ma manette pour que je me plante à tous les virages, j'en suis sur, répliqua Harris piqué au vif par la remarque. La mauvaise foi de celui-ci fit rigoler le père de Mathew qui lui proposa un verre de jus d'orange pour le réconforter dans sa défaite. Il était dix-huit heures et ainsi l'heure pour les deux amis de Mathew de rentrer. Ceux-ci ne habitait pas très loin, mais le quartier n'étant pas considéré comme étant forcement très sur, leurs parents venaient directement à l'appartement pour chercher leurs enfants.

Le père de Mathew lui travaillait en général en journée, mais celui-ci était en congé ce vendredi. Il travaillait en tant qu'agent de sécurité, Mathew ne s'était jamais inquiété pour son père, mais depuis les attentats de janvier en France celui-ci avait pris conscience que son père pouvait courir un réel danger si des gens comme ceux qui sont en France venaient à tenter quelque chose à Londres, mais ne s'inquiétaient pas plus, car il savait que son père avait été un guerrier et avait déjà combattu ces gens-là. D'ailleurs à chaques rappelles aux informations, celui-ci regrettait de ne plus pouvoir retourner au charbon comme il disait et leur rendre la donne, pour lui son départ de l'armée a été un gros coup dur et la séparation avec sa femme n'a rien arrangé, et pendant les deux années qui ont suivi, il a été loin d'être un père joyeux. Deux ans plus tard il s'était pratiquement remis de sa blessure ressues-en Afghanistan (le plus dur pour lui a été l'impact psychologique) et avait fini par trouver une femme avec qui il a passé 2 ans, mais celle-si était mariée et avait refusé de divorcer pour vivre avec lui et, finalement, ils se sont séparé, Mathew l'aimait bien et venait la voir de temps en temps, car elle vivait dans le quartier avec sa famille, ils possédaient une maison pas loin de chez eux. Son père au début avait beaucoup craint de voir son fils se rapprocher de son ex copine, mais a fini par accepter, car rien n'avait filtré. Mathew avait justement prévu de la voir après sa classe verte.

Du coup le samedi, ils commencèrent à se mettre au travail en réunissant toutes les affaires nécessaires pour la semaine à venir. Mathew passa la liste que Mrs Weasley leur avait demandé de faire. Ainsi, ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à laver les affaires de Mathew et à les réunir, le dimanche se passa aussi de la même manière. Le soir le père de Mathew lui proposa de faire un petit tour au Macdo pour le dernier soir avec lui. C'était en général rare qu'ils aillent au restaurant depuis la séparation et en général leurs sorties culinaires n'étaient pas très relevée gastronomiquement parlant.

Le lundi arriva et la classe de Mathew avait rendez-vous dans la rue en face de l'école juste a l'entrée, son père l'accompagnait pour l'occasion. Il retrouva ainsi Harris et William en face de l'école relativement tôt et ainsi prenait leur temps pour discuter, ils étaient juste à coté d'un car blanc. Le sujet bifurqua assez vite sur l'année prochaine et là ou ils iront. Cela semblait attrister Wiliam qui expliqua sur le coup qu'une grande partie de l'année, il sera dans un internat, une école militaire. Apparemment son père l'avait inscrit au cours de l'année sans le consentement de sa mère ainsi, il était obligé d'y aller.

-Je ne peux pas croire que ton père est fait ca... comment on va pouvoir se voir pendant l'année ? Moi qui pensais que nous irons tous à Harris**. Mathew regarda Wiliam, les yeux ronds, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils pensaient qu'ils ne se quitteraient et après l'école primaire, ils avaient déjà prévu de partir ensemble et voulaient rentrer dans l'armée pour imiter le père de Mathew qui servait de modèle pour le trio.

-Je l'ai eu au téléphone et il veut que j'y aille.. je vais partir au début des vacances chez lui, le problème, c'est qu'il habite en Irlande. Donc, je ne sais pas si l'on pourra se revoir... Wiliam semblait au bord des larmes et celui-ci se précipita vers sa mère qui discutait avec le père de Mathew. Harris et Mathew restèrent plantés là, Harris regarda son ami partir puis se retourna vers Mathew, il semblait intrigué.

-Dis, quand je repense à la partie de Vendredi, je comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. C'est comme si je faisais le contraire de ce que je voulais, pourtant ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas jouer.

-Cherche pas des excuses bidons, je t'ai mis la racler donc n'essaie pas de te défiler, s'exclama Mathew agacé par la mauvaise foi de son ami. Harris semblait consterné et regarda son ami suspicieusement. Il n'avait pas digéré la défaite de vendredi dernier, celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de perdre surtout aux jeux de motos.

Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter à propos de cette partie, Harris avait vraiment du mal à digérer cela, mais au final le retour de Wiliam et de sa mère coupa cour à la discussion. Elle prit à part Harris et Mathew.

-Écoutez, je ne veux pas que vous vous morfondez, pour lui il s'agit d'un nouveau départ, d'une opportunité qui ne se représentera jamais deux fois dans sa vie. Mais je veux que vous profitiez le plus, donc finalement son père à accepté de l'accueillir seulement au moi d'août et, finalement, les parents du père de William vous ont proposé de passer 2 semaines chez eux dans une maison de vacances. J'ai discuté avec vos parents et ils sont d'accord.

-Oooh, Mathew et Wiliam se regardèrent fou de joie, ils n'étaient pas allés en vacances depuis bien longtemps et en plus pouvoir partir deux semaines comme cela avec ses amis était parfaits.

-Bien sur qu'on le veut, sa sera vachement cool, on va aller où? S'exclama joyeusement Harris?

-Il s'agit d'une maison se trouvant à Eastbourne sur le bord de mer, les grands parents de Wiliam ont accepté de vous accueillir pour passer du temps là-bas, mais par contre je ne serai pas là et je ne veux pas que vous fassiez des bêtises, au moindre problème, je vous ramène à Londres! Celle-ci regarda de sa grande taille et ses yeux noirs les deux enfants. Il s'agissait d'une femme impressionnante, elle avait les cheveux noirs et longs qui coulaient jusqu'à la taille, d'ailleurs pour faire une blague un des enfants de l'école s'était accroché à ses cheveux, et celui-ci a passé un très mauvais quart d'heure avec elle. Selon Wiliam, elle est très sévère, mais peut se montrer extrêmement gentille, mais comme elle dit il, faut simplement le mériter. Elle repris, et annoncez la nouvelle à Wiliam s'il vous plaît, cela lui fera énormément plaisir que la nouvelle vienne de vous deux.

-WILIAM, s'écria Mathew. Ramène toi ici faut que l'on te dise un truc. Wiliam les rejoignit d'un pas traînant en regardant d'un air surpris Mathew.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, ta mère viens de nous dire, ON VA PASSER DEUX SEMAINES AVEC TES GRANDS PARENTS.

-Vraiment...? Wiliam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tu me fais une blague, ma mère n'aurait jamais accepté de faire quelque chose comme cela!

-Pourtant, elle vient de nous le dire donc cela veut dire que c'est vrai, va lui demander! Mathew et Harris étaient excités, Mathew de son corps frêle se jeta sur son ami et lui passa le bras autour de la nuque.

-Tu vas voir, on va en profiter avant que tu partes, je demanderai à mon père si je pourrai transporter la PS4 comme cela, on se ferra des parties là-bas!

-Je n'y crois pas.. Wiliam semblait au comble de la joie, il faut dire qu'après cette mauvaise nouvelle, il n'en fallait pas moins pour lui redonner le sourire.

-Et puis on pourra se voir pendant les vacances tient, donc ne t inquiète pas! S'exclama Harris.

-J'espère bien, mais mon père m'a dit que j'irais à l'internat toute l'année, même pendant les vacances.. donc, je pense que l'on ne pourra se voir que pendant les vacances d'été.

-Pas grave, c'est déjà cela ! Alors autant en profiter, répliqua Mathew toujours si excité.

Mrs Weasley arriva du portail de l'école, celle-ci se dirigea vers le groupe d'élèves attendant a l'entrée puis prit la parole.

-Bonjour mesdames et messieurs et bonjour les enfants, le car est garé, donc, vous pouvez mettre vos affaires dans les compartiments à bagages. Je vous présente aussi Mrs Hashley et Mr Rove qui seront nos deux accompagnateurs pendant le séjour. Il s'agissait de deux parents d'élèves qui avaient accepté de venir accompagner les enfants pour la sortie scolaire, d'ailleurs on pouvait facilement repérer leurs enfants dans la classe, car ceux-ci n'étaient pas très heureux de devoir faire leur sortie de fin d'année avec leurs parents.

Sur les mots de l'enseignante l'ensemble des élèves aidés par leurs parents chargèrent leurs bagages dans le car, l'opération dura environ quinze minutes. Puis ce fut l'heure dés au revoir. Toujours un moment difficile pour certain mais, finalement assez rapide, l'ensemble de la classe commença à monter dans le car. Le trio s'était précipité à l'entrée du car pour pouvoir être les premiers à rentrer et accéder aux sièges du fond.

Le trajet n'était pas long, ils allaient être logés dans un collège de Brightone, et il ne dura que 1h45, il ni n'eut aucun accident notable excepté le fait que Jonas, un petit brun cheveu mi-long voulait faire demi-tour en pleins milieux du trajet, car celui-ci avait oublié son téléphone à la maison, qu'il n'aurait pas gardé bien longtemps, car c'est à ce moment que Mrs Weasley commença à confisquer les téléphones. Ce ne fut pas la période la plus calme du trajet et nombre d'élèves avaient tenté de cacher le leur pour éviter de se les faire prendre, prétendant qu'ils les avaient laissé à la maison.

Brightone était une ville moyenne qui vivait pas mal du tourisme, on croisait ainsi beaucoup de français dans les restaurants au bord de mer. On y comptait aussi beaucoup de petit commerce et, ce qu'appréciait l'école de Camelot, c'était sa proximité avec la nature, entre mer et terre. Ainsi, la classe allait être dans l'internat d'une école secondaire (collège). L'arrivée du car se fit pendant la période de classe, donc, il n'y avait très peut de mondes pour les accueillir. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment en longueur de briques rouges et le car avait du rester dans la rue, car le parking était trop petit pour pouvoir faire rentrer le car. Tout le monde sorti du car et commencèrent à vite sortir leurs affaires.

La directrice de l'école les attendait et discutait avec Mrs Weasley et les deux accompagnateurs, c'était une femme qui inspirait l'autorité, elle était grande, les cheveux blond bouclé et avec un air un peu pincé, mais semblait malgré tout contente de voir arriver la classe. La classe se dirigea en ordre vers l'entrée de l'école, le hall était assez grand, mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas dedans, et ainsi dirigé par la directrice, ils se rendirent à l'internat. L'internat était un bâtiment perpendiculaire et comptait 2 étages, en général le second servait à accueillir des classes comme celle de Camelot. L'internat se présentait en son intérieur par un grand couloir blanc avec des chambres de 4 personnes de part et d'autre du couloir. La directrice assigna ainsi les chambres à un groupe d'élèves, aux milieux se trouvait les douches avec une porte et cela séparait les garçons des filles. Le trio quand a lui était installé dans la chambre la plus près de la sortie avec un garçon du nom d'Anthony, ils ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup fréquenté depuis le début de l'année, mais c'était, un garçon un peu perturbateur et qui se faisait souvent remarquer en classe en sortant des blagues pas toujours très intelligentes. Ainsi, ils s'installèrent et se préparèrent pour leur première journée à Brightone.

*SAS : spécial Air Service, il s'agit des forces spéciales britanniques.

**Harris : une des écoles secondaires (collège) du quartier de Peckham.


	2. Chapitre 2: Brightone

Voici le second chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. J'ai fais beaucoup plus attention aux fautes d'orthographes, mais il se peut que quelques unes se soient nichées dans l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à poster une review:D

II: Brighton

Le trio s'était installé dans leur nouvelle chambre, ainsi se passa la matinée, puis la maîtresse les convoqua pour l'emploi du temps de la semaine et pour manger. La distribution se faisait dans une petite salle au rez-de-chaussé et la semaine allait être chargée, le matin en général, se déroulaient les cours normaux comme assurés en classe, puis l'après-midi une sortie de découverte, bien que pour ce lundi, il s'agira tout simplement d'une séance de sport. En rentrant ils avaient pu voir une partie des installations sportives du collège, et certains s'imaginaient déjà faire du basket ou bien un football dans l'après-midi, Mathew lui n'avait jamais été un très grand fan de sport et en général il en faisait surtout pour faire plaisir à ses amis qui en pratiquaient bien plus souvent. Wiliam avait pour deuxième passion le basket et en général, quand il s'agissait de faire du sport c'était automatiquement vers le basket que sa se tournait.

Le trio se trouvait dans le réfectoire du collège, c'était une salle tout en longueur avec un self-service sur le côté. Wiliam se leva puis fis une déclaration d'un air déterminé :

-VOUS LES HOOVER* ON VOUS DEFIS POUR UN MATCH !

La moitié du réfectoire regarda d'un air amusé le petit roux qui osait les défier dans un sport, puis un jeune garçon noir qui devait avoir 11 ans, assez grand pour son âge se dirigea vers Wiliam.

-Ok, j'accepte le défi avec le club de basket du collège, vous allez voir, s'exclama-il.

Le club fonctionnait par tranches d'age, ainsi il s'agissait principalement des plus jeunes du collège qui participeraient au match. Le repas se passa étonnement calmement, mais cela était principalement du a la présence des surveillants qui rappelaient à l'ordre au moindre écart et William n'y avait pas échappé.

A la fin du repas, ils partirent dans la grande cour s'installer sur un des bancs en attendant le début de la séance de sport. William n'avait pas apprécié de se faire rappeler à l'ordre, celui-ci avait failli se prendre des lignes à recopier.

-Olala, sa rigole pas sérieusement. Je me demande si ça sera comme ça pour nous l'année prochaine.. finit par dire William.

Le garçon noir qui avait accepté le défi de William s'était installé derrière le banc du trio et sorti :

-T'inquiète, elle est toujours comme ça. Faut juste essayer de l'éviter quand elle est là. Je me suis déjà pris une heure de colle juste parce que j'avais fait tomber ma fourchette.. Enfin bon une vraie peau de vache. Juste évite de la provoquer si tu veux pas qu'elle te colle tout le temps que tu seras ici.

-Sérieux mais c'est une tarée ? Ils devraient la virer.. c'est ridicule, soupira William.

-Apparemment, la surveillante qu'elle remplace n'était vraiment pas mieux. Les plus vieux disent que l'autre avait collé tout le réfectoire, car celle-ci avait une migraine. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est fait virer.

Harris lança un regard malicieux au garçon.

-On pourrait faire en sorte qu'elle se fasse virer alors. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Moi c'est Noah et vous ?

-Alors, le brun c'est Mathew, le roux à la tête brûlé c'est William et moi je suis Harris, dit-il en désignant ses camarades.

-Ah, enchanté, j'espère que vous participerez tous au match de tout à l'heure. Là je vais de voir y aller, on m'appelle.

En effet deux de ses camarades lui sifflaient en agitant leur mains pour lui dire de venir. Celui-ci partit en disant au revoir au trio d'une poignée de main.

Il restait deux heures avant le début du cours de sport, le trio le passa principalement à discuter avec des amis de leurs classes. Puis Mrs Weasley arriva, elle annonça le début de la séance de sport. Il y avait en tout trois groupes, un de football, de basket et de volley. La séance se faisait en parallèle avec les groupes de sports du collège des deux premières années. Bien évidemment se fut le basket qui fut choisi par le trio et ils arrivèrent sur le terrain avec 3 autres personnes de la classe, une fille avec qui Mathew s'entendait plutôt bien du nom de Andrea. Elle faisait souvent du basket avec le trio dans la cours de récréation à l'école, les deux autres traînaient souvent ensemble. Au début de l'année tout le monde les pensait jumeaux mais il s'avéra qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, grand brun et cheveux en bataille et il arrivait souvent à Mrs Weasley de les confondre en leur disant qu'elle lui rappelait deux de ses filleuls avec qui elle avait le même problème.

Le match de basket commença et ce fut avec la poignée de main entre William et Noah les deux capitaines de chaque équipe qui démarra le match. L'arbitre était Mrs Bigner, la professeur d'EPS de la classe de Noah et la gérante du club de basket des premières années, celle-ci avait apporté le matériel pour compter les points ainsi qu'un buzzer et un timer pour les besoins du match. Le match se déroulait à l'extérieur et les deux équipes avaient posé leurs affaires sur les bancs bordant le terrain.

Les deux équipes se placèrent de part et d'autre du terrain (dossard rouge pour l'équipe de William et Bleue pour celle de Noah) et William et Noah étaient au centre du terrain prêt à récupérer la balle qui allait être lancée par Mrs Bigner. Le match démarra à l'avantage du collège de Brightone et ce fut par une attaque de Noah ainsi que d'un garçon blond et assez petit du nom de Tom, ils passèrent facilement dans la défense de l'équipe de William.

-Pensez à marquer vos joueurs, on va pas commencer à leur donner des poins aussi facilement ! S'exclama William juste avant la relance sous le panier de basket.

Ainsi le match continua, le premier quart-temps qui durait cinq minutes pour le match se déroula et l'écart resta très serré et celui-ci se finit avec un score de 14 à 17 en faveur de l'équipe de William, avec un magnifique tir sur la ligne des trois point enfin de quart-temps par Mathew. Le second quart-temps vit l'écart se creuser entre les deux équipes, Noah voulait montrer que c'était eux qui étaient les plus forts, et ils ne voulaient surtout pas se faire battre à domicile par une équipe qui est en plus, plus jeune qu'eux. Et c'est sur un score de 36 à 22 que la mi-temps arriva. William était remonté à bloc suite à l'écart creusé par l'équipe de Brightone. Il pouvait se montrer comme un vrai coach pendant les matchs de basket et se prenait vraiment au sérieux, alors se fut pratiquement sans surprise qu'il commença à crier.  
-Réveillez vous les gars ! C'est pas possible, on peut pas les laisser prendre l'écart comme ça ! Faites attention à vos marquages, et aussi ne les laissez pas s'approcher comme ça du panier..

-William t'es sympa, mais ils sont quand même vachement plus rapides que nous ! C'est pas de notre faute, ils ont facile un ou deux ans de plus que nous... S'exclama Andrea. Alors on va faire de notre mieux, mais demande pas l'impossible non plus !

C'est sur ces mots que la seconde mi-temps commença, et Mathew arriva à arracher trois paniers à trois points pendant le premier quart-temps à la grande surprise de son équipe et finalement, l'équipe réussi à un peu rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris pendant le second quart-temps. Le troisième quart-temps se finit ainsi sur un score de 44 à 39. Pour le quatrième l'équipe était remontée et voulait en découdre face à Noah et deux de ses amis qui leur lançaient des piques durant le match. Harris fit une faute après la provocation d'un certain Johny qui le charriait.

Sur les deux premières minutes Harris et Mathew arrivaient à intercepter facilement les balles, on aurait dit que l'équipe de Brightone avait perdu toute contenance. Pour la première fois depuis le premier quart-temps l'équipe de William réussit à prendre l'avantage. Mathew et Harris passaient la balle à Andrea qui arrivait à filer en avant et grâce à sa petite taille à passer assez facilement jusqu'au panier. Ainsi, elle permit à l'équipe de prendre l'avantage en marquant cinq paniers. Mathew lui fit l'exploit de marquer quatre paniers à trois points. Et au buzzer final il réussi a marquer un point du milieu de terrain sous les yeux complètement ébahis des joueurs. Le score final était de 50 à 69 et William sauta de joie sur Mathew.

-Tu as un talent caché, c'est pas possible ! Je t'avais jamais vu jouer comme ça ! Et se fut sous l'acclamation des quelques supporter de la classe de William qui étaient aller voir la fin du match, que l'équipe quitta le terrain en se dirigeant vers une table ou Mrs Bigner avait mis quelques gâteaux et des boissons pour la fin du match.

-Bien joué ! Mais je demande une revanche, je veux pas vous laisser partir d'ici victorieux, intima Noah à William.

-Je pense que ça sera l'occasion de vous mettre une seconde pâtée. J'espère que t'aime pas trop perdre Noah.

-On verra ça, dites j'ai vu demain aprèm, vous partez au musée et la galerie d'art de Brightone, mon père est agent de sécurité là bas ! Quand je lui raconterai la défaite je suis sûr qu'il vous en voudra.

Mathew qui avait à peine écouté la discussion entre les deux enfants s'approcha.  
-De toute manière j'appelle mon père, et je suis sûr qu'il est bien plus fort que le tien ! Lui aussi est agent de sécurité à Londres. En plus, il est parti faire la guerre donc ton père peux rien faire ! Noah le regarda en rigolant.  
-De toute manière c'est entre nous, donc on verra à la fin des deux semaines !

Pour le reste de l'après-midi, le trio se dirigea vers le terrain de football (qui était juste un terrain de Handball sur lequel on faisait du foot) et assista au match entre des élèves de Brightone et de leur école mais cette fois-ci mélangé.

Le soir, ils regagnèrent leurs chambres, la journée avait été calme pour après, le trio s'était installé sous le préau du collège et avait entamé la discussion avec les membres de l'équipe de basket contre qui ils avaient joué et ainsi avaient sympathisé avec chacun des membres de l'équipe.

La soirée se déroula dans un calme relatif, les deux parents qui étaient venus pour surveiller étaient aidé par Mrs Grincy au plus grand déplaisir de William qui ne pouvait pas se la voir depuis le repas du midi. Le lendemain matin, toute la classe se retrouva en étude dans une salle qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, le sujet du cour parlait de la première guerre mondial, ce qui correspondait au sujet de la sortie l'après-midi. Le musée royal de Brighton avait une exposition sur le centième anniversaire. L'après-midi ainsi ils visitèrent le musée, il s'agissait d'un bâtiment avec un style oriental, venant d'Inde avec un très beau jardin à l'anglaise à l'extérieur. En rentrant dans le musée ils rencontrèrent le père de Noah qui gardait l'entrée du musée et faisait de temps en temps quelques fouilles. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son fils, grand dans un costume noir, lunette de soleil, assez large d'épaules avec le crane rasé, le look du parfait agent de sécurité en somme. Apparemment Noah avait parlé de ses nouveaux amis à son père et lui avait montré des photos prises sur son téléphone, celui-ci les aborda à l'entrée du musée.

-Hey ! vous trois, s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant le trio.

Mathew regarda ses deux amis d'un air pas rassuré et s'approcha de l'agent de sécurité.

-Oui monsieur ? on a fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Ahah, non vous inquiétez pas, je suis le père de Noah et il m'a parlé de vous trois. C'est marrant je vous voyais plus grand que ça pour avoir battu son équipe. En tout cas, ça devait être un beau match à voir, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça !

-Oui monsieur, c'était vraiment un beau match ! Mathew retrouva son regard malicieux puis dit, et en plus on va remettre ça à la fin de notre classe verte ici !

-Si jamais l'occasion se présente je viendrai peut être vous voir jouer au basket, en tout cas j'ai été content de vous rencontrer mais j'ai du travail. Alors je vous dis à un de ces jours et bonne visite !

-Merci monsieur !

Mrs Weasley voyant le trio discuter avec le gardien et se dirigea vers celui-ci.

-J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas déjà fait des bêtises quand même !

-Non, c'est juste que mon fils qui avait joué avec eux au basket m'avait parlé d'eux hier soir. Je les ai reconnus donc j'ai voulu leur parler, ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs.

-Oh très bien, bon on doit y aller ! Bonne journée à vous M.

-Bonne journée à vous aussi Mrs.

La visite continua et beaucoup d'allusion au cour du matin avait été fait, notamment sur les affiches de propagandes. Mrs Weasley qui était une femme très intelligente faisait un parallèle à ce qui pouvait se passer en ce moment aux actualités et qu'au final on est pas plus à l'abri de la propagande maintenant. L'après-midi se passa assez lentement pour le trio sauf pour Harris qui était passionné d'histoire. Il se vantait à chaque fois que son arrière-grand-père avait débarqué en Normandie. La sortie se termina avec un film tourné dans une salle, celui-ci parlait de la première guerre mondiale du point de vue des femmes qui travaillaient à l'arrière. Quand ils sortirent, le père de Noah leur adressa un signe de la main et leur dit qu'ils pourraient sans doute venir le second jeudi, car il avait un jour de congé.

Si la journée s'était déroulée calmement, la soirée en fut autrement. Mathew qui avait appris grâce à son père le poker (en le regardant principalement jouer en ligne) avait décidé d'organiser une partie le soir juste avant de se coucher. Vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas mettre de l'argent, ils avaient mis un objet ou bien quelque chose à quoi ils tenaient. La partie se déroulait dans la chambre de Mathew et après avoir expliqué les règles aux cinq personnes qui étaient venus (dont le trio, avec Andrea et un garçon du prénom de Jonas) chacun plaça sur la table ce qu'ils voulaient miser. Mathew commença en donnant l'exemple.

-Je vais mettre en jeu mon livre d'Harry Potter (et la pierre philosophale*) que j'ai amené ! J'ai envie de prendre des risques ce soir, déclara Mathew. Il était vrai que Mathew était un fan des livres, et c'était le premier livre que lui avait offert sa mère.

Jonas le regarda en rigolant.

-Ok je vais miser ma gourmette !

Ainsi tout le monde plaça sa mise au centre de la table, Harris lui avait placé un anneau sur le centre de la table, William son ballon de basket qu'il avait emmené avec lui et pour Andrea une boucle d'oreille. La partie commença calmement, mais Mrs Grincy semblait alerté par ce calme surtout qu'elle avait vu du monde rentrer dans la chambre. Ainsi dix minutes après le début de la partie, celle-ci rentra.  
-Alors, inspection de la chambre ! Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ?

-Madame, nous jouions aux cartes avec mes amis, déclara Mathew.

Mrs Grincy s'approcha de la table avec son air sévère, celle-ci avait vu la tentative laborieuse de cacher les mises de chacune des personnes. S'était une femme petite, qui avait de belle formes mais avec un air sévère. Celle-ci subtilisa les cartes ainsi que les gains et regarda Mathew.

-Un simple jeu de cartes ? On me la fait pas à moi, je vais prévenir votre professeur, en attendant allez-vous coucher ! Mais demain vous allez être punis de sortie.

-Madame, on est désolé sa sera la dernière fois je vous le promets ! S'exclama Mathew en regardant la surveillante d'un air un implorant.

-On verra ça, maintenant c'est trop tard ! Et au passage je vous confisque vos mises, je vous les rendrai sans doute à la fin de votre séjour ici. Et je ne veux pas vous entendre de la soirée ! Bonne nuit à vous.

-Bonne nuit Mrs Grincy.

Mrs Grincy sorti de la chambre, ainsi que les 2 personnes qui étaient venues pour jouer.

-Oh quel plaie celle-là, premier jour ici et elle nous punis déjà ! Dit Mathew.

-Je te dis il faut faire quelque chose !

-On verra sa demain..

Le trio alla se coucher, Mathew n'avait qu'une idée avant de s'endormir, se venger de la punition de Mrs Grincy. Il se faisait des plans dans sa tête pour pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle le lendemain.

Malheureusement et aussi heureusement pour Mathew et ses amis, Mrs Grincy ne put être là le lendemain, car celle-ci était tombé malade suite apparemment à quelque chose qu'elle aurait mangé le soir avant de se coucher. Celle-ci était malade, et avait décidé de partir chez elle mais bien sûr elle n'avait pas oublié d'avertir Mrs Weasley de leur punitions. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent l'après-midi dans la salle de permanence du collège en compagnie de d'autres personnes qui avaient reçu des heures de colle. Le travail demandé était simple mais ennuyeux, il fallait recopier cinq pages du manuelle d'histoire, et bien sur ce fut sur le chapitre de la première guerre mondiale. La permanence était surveillée par un très grand surveillant, celui-ci semblait sévère en premier abords, mais il autorisait les élèves qui avaient fini leur travail à bouger un peut de leur places. Au fond de la salle, il y avait un petit piano et Andrea qui avait fini avant tout le monde demanda l'autorisation pour aller jouer un petit peut. Ainsi la fin de la colle se déroula sous des airs de Chopin. Personnes dans la classe ne savaient qu'elle jouait du piano, et se fut une immense surprise pour le trio ainsi que Jonas de la voir jouer aussi bien. Ainsi à la fin de la punition celle-ci se leva et fut accueillie sous les applaudissements du surveillant et de ses camarades de classe. En sortant de la classe Mathew aborda Andrea.

-Je savais pas que tu jouais aussi bien du piano ! Ou tu as appris à jouer comme ça ?

La jeune fille le regarda en souriant, et lui répondit.

-C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à jouer comme ça, elle est professeur de piano à la Royal Academy Of Music. Et quand elle a le temps elle m'apprend aussi à jouer du piano.

-Ça serait chouette si tu pouvais m'apprendre à jouer comme ça du piano ! J'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre et je voudrais jouer comme toi.

-Si ma mère accepte, je pourrais t'inviter chez moi, on a un piano et si tu veux je pourrai t'apprendre quelques morceaux.

-Sa serai trop bien !

Mathew remarqua que un des élèves le regardait d'un regard noir, c'était un petit brun avec la peau matte. Celui-ci le fixait depuis qu'il avait abordé Andrea à la sortie de la salle. Mais Mathew l'ignora et s'en alla rejoindre ses deux amis sous le préau en s'installèrent sur un banc en attendant que Mrs Weasley revienne de sa sortie.

Mrs Weasley revint avec la classe et prit les cinq collés à part.

-C'est la dernière fois que j'apprends que vous faites de bêtises comme ça, vous savez qu'il est interdit de jouer au Poker, la prochaine fois je vous renvoie chez vous directement avec du travail à effectuer à l'école.

-Bien madame... Je vous promets que ça sera la dernière foie que l'on fera ça, soupira Mathew.

-Bien j'espère, je n'aimerai pas vous renvoyer chez vous dès le début du séjour quand même. Sur ce filez ! Je vous dis à ce soir.

La soirée se déroula calmement, et Mrs Grincy n'était pas revenu pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Les 3 jours qui suivirent ne furent pas particulièrement amusants, ils avaient effectué une sortie dans une fabrication de sabot traditionnel et dans diffèrent collège de Brightone. Mathew en avait profité pour tisser des liens avec Andrea et maintenant celle-ci ne quittait plus le trio. Le seul événement notable fut le retour de Mrs Grincy le vendredi mais elle ne s'occupait pas de la surveillance le soir.

Le premier week-end à Brightone arriva et Mrs Weasley avait prévu de passer la seconde semaine dans un cottage. Il s'agissait d'une sortie dans un cottage se trouvant à une quinzaine de kilomètres de Brightone en pleine campagne. La classe pris le car et passa une vingtaine de minute dans le car. L'ouest de Brightone était une zone très campagnarde et quand ils arrivèrent, ils se trouvaient devant un cottage fait de bois assez rustique mais suffisamment grand pour accueillir toute la classe. La classe rentra dans le cottage accompagné par Mrs Weasley et les deux accompagnateurs, l'intérieur était magnifique. On y voyait beaucoup de vieux meubles en bois et aussi quelques trophées de chasse, notamment une tête de Cerf qui se dressait au dessus de l'accueil. L'accueil était tenu par une vielle dame assez petite avec les cheveux grisonnants, mais avec un air très chaleureux. Celle-ci les dirigea vers leur dortoirs, c'était de grandes salles avec une dizaine de lits dans chaque. Ainsi elle plaça avec Mrs Weasley tout les élèves de la classe (garçon et fille séparés biens sur). Mrs Weasley annonça que dans l'après-midi ils iraient à une foire se trouvant dans un petit village non loin du cottage.


End file.
